


Spiflicate

by insanityisnormal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Kidnapping, Lima Syndrome, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance?, Self-Harm, Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Sex, Violence, i guess?, loosely based on killing stalking, rape to love is bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityisnormal/pseuds/insanityisnormal
Summary: 24 year-old Helena Williams was boring. She has two friends, a ‘tragic’ background, and a boring job as a waitress. She enjoyed the dullness that she lived with. Nothing exciting happened to her, she simply tried to live and tried to be happy. She was ripped away from her life, not that it was that great to begin with.  Her complacency with her bland life caught his attention. He wanted to make her feel something to rip her comfort away from her. He wanted to see exquisite expressions invade that apathetic face. He wanted to tear her apart, to destroy her. He was doing her a favor right? Getting rid of her boredom?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, If you haven't read the tags, please do! This story is going to be very intense. I do not condone or support any of the actions in this story. DO NOT READ if you are sensitive to rape, abuse, self harm, Stockholm syndrome, abusive relationships etc. If you choose to read my story, thank you. Tell me what you think! The first chapter is kinda short sorry.

Everyone is obsessed with something. Now the matter of what depends on each individual. Some are obsessed with models, actors, or singers. People who are virtually unattainable. Others are obsessed with hobbies like art or music. The crazy part is that some people become so enamored in these things that they lose themselves in it. People go crazy over these things and dedicate their entire life to it. Helena didn’t really have an obsession. At least nothing came to mind when she thought of what it might be. She didn’t do anything intriguing and she didn’t have any hobbies other than reading. She spent most of her time reading to try and make ends-meet. Her life was boring. 

Helena when through the same routine everyday. Wake up at six-in-the-morning, be at work by eight, done at by 6:00PM. She pulled her curly black hair up into a short pony, and did minimal makeup to at least try and make herself look presentable. She rode the same bus to and from work, walked the same path from the bus stop. Drank the same bland coffee at the diner she worked at. That was it. She had a few ‘friends’ that she spoke to from work, but that was all. Again, her life was boring.

Fall came around eagerly; and the leaves dropped, splattering the ground with red and yellow hues. She was dressed in her usual black button up and had a choice of slacks or a pencil skirt for her bottoms. She opted for the slacks due to the chill in the air. She was waiting patiently for the bus that takes her to work, hugging herself to try and conserve warmth. The bus eventually screeched to a halt in front of her beginning her twenty-five minute ride to Judy’s Bar & Grill.

She didn’t love her job. She didn’t hate it either. It was just something that she had to do to pay the bills. She but on a happy face and plastered a smile on. 

“Hi, my name is Helena and I’ll be your server today! Can I start you off with some drinks or appetizers?” She said in the most cheerful voice she could muster. 

The day passed in a blur, multiple families, awkward interactions and so on. She finished her shift off with counting one of the register drawers. She said some brisk farewells to her coworkers and made her way to the bus stop she got dropped off at this morning. She was going to go home, sleep, and do the same thing over and over again. 

It was already getting dark out, and leaves scratched against the ground as the wind blew. She felt like the wind was blowing right through her, and it chilled her to the bone. Her entire body shook with a fierce tremor and she pulled her jacket tight against her body. A couple more minutes, then the bus would be here. A couple more minutes and she would be out of the cold. At least that’s what she thought.

Footsteps rushed up behind her, just thinking it was a jogger she ignored it completely. She felt a blinding force impact her on the side of the head. Her vision went white and her body hit the cold sidewalk. She felt warmth seep from her hair line. Pooling underneath her face contrasting with the icy ground. 

Her vision was blurry and she tried to look up at the looming figure above her as it crouched down next to her. She winced as a hand moved towards her face, pushing her hair behind her ear in an almost loving manner. A thumb dragged gently against the thin skin under her left eye to wipe away the tears that began to flow from her deep brown eyes.

“Not so boring anymore, huh?” A deep voice whispered softly to her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was freezing. Her body was curled into a tight ball, desperately trying to keep her body warm. Her eyes cracked open, pain throbbing through her head from the simple movement. She was in a dark room, it was small with concrete floors and tile walls, with a small drain in the middle of the floor. Confusion flooded her senses and she desperately tried to push herself up into a sitting position. The movement was followed with a jingle and the scrape of metal against the concrete floor. That’s when she recognized the tightness around her ankles. She looked down, frowning at her lack of shoes, and red stains on her chest and hands.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” The same gruff voice met her ears and her head flung towards the sound of the noise, only resulting in a wince from her. “Now that’s not very smart huh?” He said in a condescending tone. His body approaching her slowly. Panic filled her. She wanted to run. She was desperate to get away from this man. She pushed her body away from him, almost like she was trying to shove her body through the wall. She flinched away from him, bringing her hands up to shield her face from him.

“Now now, don’t be shy,” He whispered gently, grabbing onto her wrist firmly so he could look at her face. Heavy boot clad feet stepped over her petite frame and he lowered his body onto hers. The weight of his hips pressed her body into the ground, forcing her pelvis against the hard concrete. 

“Don’t you know how long I’ve waited to meet you?” Even in the dark, she could see the sick grin formed on his face. Short dark hair fringed over his face, it was wet and stuck together. Piercing blue eyes stared her down, and he smiled at the look of fear on her face. Everything in her mind screamed at her to not admit that he was attractive. No she wasn’t attracted to him

His hand traveled from her wrist to her face and then down to her neck, resting gently against her skin. They both knew how easily he could squeeze the life out of her. Her entire body tensed up and she could feel her pulse flutter against his hand. She almost wished that he would, out of fear of what he might do to her in the future.

“Y-you wanted to meet me?” She forced herself to sputter out, her voice vibrating against his hand.

“Of course,” He chuckled darkly, pushing some of her hair out of her face with his free hand. “Don’t you remember me?”

Helena thought back, trying to remember. She saw so many people during her daily life. She was constantly talking to people due to her job. “You were at my work.” She whispered, “You were regular this week.” 

“Oh, I’m flattered that you remembered me” His voice was dark and and almost teasing. She didn’t like the way his piercing blue eyes caused her body to quake. If she wasn’t already trapped by his body she would have tried to escape further into the wall.

With a sudden push from his strong legs, he was standing over her. Those heavy leather boots stepped away from her as he turned towards the door. “So complacent, that upsetting.” The man muttered. It was mostly to himself, but he wanted her to hear. Just as she thought he was going to leave his arm reached to the wall next to the door.

Blinding light filled the room with a swift flick of his finger. This sudden light sent a wave of pain through her head and she desperately pressed her hands against her eyes to try and block out the light.

“Does it hurt?” The sound of his voice was closer than she anticipated and she felt her entire body jump. “You’re covered in blood.” He said matter-of-factly. She felt his hand brush against cheek, which she now realized was flaky and tight with dry blood. He pushed a lock of her blood-matted black hair behind her ear, his fingers tracing gently against the contour of her jaw. 

“Look at me.” His voice was demanding, but filled with something else. It was soft, almost comforting. 

After she hoped her eyes finally adjusted to the light, they moved hesitantly away from her face. Shock quickly flashed over her, he was breath-takingly gorgeous. She had seen his face earlier in the dark, and could match him to the face she had seen in the diner. But she never actually looked at him. 

He was at eye level, squatting next to her. His dark hair was pushed to one side, hanging effortlessly next to his ear. Thick eyebrows sat upon his beautiful clear blue eyes, followed by his delicate nose and a pair of full lips. A black pinstripe button-up hung on his strong shoulders, draped loosely over his chest. It was tucked into his black jeans that clung to his powerful thighs, topped off with the heavy rubber boots. He was perfect. If it wasn’t for the fact that this man had assaulted and kidnapped her, she would’ve had the biggest crush on him. 

A smile formed on his face and his hand cupped her cheek gently. “Helena, do you want to get cleaned up?” 

“I- Yes!” She stammered out, eager to get disgusting film off of her body. 

“I’ll help you.” His answer was firm. There was no room to argue and she didn’t dare to defy him. He radiated danger and violence, she was scared of what he might do to her if she denied him. She looked away from him, fear and embarrassment filling her body. She was going to be naked in front of him. What would he do to her? Was it actually just going to be him cleaning her? Her mind raced and she glanced at the door for a moment. Where exactly was she? A basement?

A hand tightening around her throat brought her out of her thoughts, and she immediately began to panic as air refused to reach her lungs. Her hands grasped desperately at his hand, hoping that she could try and relieve some of the pressure on her trachea.

“Don’t even think of running.” His voice was empty, void of the kindness he had shown her just moments ago.

“I. . .wasn’t. . .” She got out between gasps. She began to feel her head spin. “I’m. . . embarrassed.”

Air was finally able to rush into her burning lungs, and her chest heaved greedily to regain the lost oxygen. She felt his hand rubbing gently against the skin of her neck. “ I see. . .”

Now she knew, even a look in the wrong way could get her killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes passed she caught her breath and avoided passing out. Her eyes glossed over and she stared at the ceiling, counting the lines. He would kill her. He really would and she desperately wanted to prevent any negative reaction. She had to walk on eggshells. She had to do everything that he wanted. She had to be good. Or she would die. But, would it really be that bad? To die? It’s not like she was actually living anyway. She didn’t have anything, she didn’t have anyone. 

“Bring your feet over here.” His demanding voice brought her out of her deep thoughts. Her head shot up and she winced from the dull ache in her head and the new pain in her neck. 

“Y. . yes. .” She sputtered out as she moved her legs closer to him. His strong hands, that nearly killed her, grabbed firmly onto her left leg and the jingle of keys was followed by a release in pressure on her ankle. He unlocked the cuff on her right leg and swiftly pocketed the keys. Strong arms slid under the bend of her legs and the small of her back, hoisting her body easily into the air. This action caused her heartbeat to spike and an involuntary gasp to leave her lips.

“Now let’s go get that bath.” She could see the smirk form on his mouth from the corner of her eye. Anger bubbled deep in her chest and she caught her bottom lip between her teeth to try and cease the feeling. She wanted to scream, to fling her body away from him.

As much as she wanted to try and fight him, she knew her body wouldn’t be able to. She was lacking food and the previous abuse left her exhausted. She gave in and leaned her aching head against his chest. She didn’t understand, one moment his hands were touching her as if she were made of glass, then the next he was trying to strangle her. 

This entire time he was carrying her up two flights of stairs, one out of the basement and the second up to the second level of what she assumed was a house. In no time he was standing in a bathroom with her cradled in his arms.

She slid down from his body, her small feet meeting the cold tile. She watched as he walked over to the tub and the sound of running water hit her ears. She was still wearing her uniform. Dried blood clung to her hair and the skin of her face and neck, her makeup was smudged, dark circles had formed around her eyes and right on her neck, there was a red mark in the shape of a hand. She grimaced at the sight of herself. At this moment she realized that the man’s arms never really let go of her body. His pulled her flush against his body his face moving down to the crook of her neck. 

Panic invaded her body and she felt the hairs on her neck stand up as his breath puffed out over her skin. And that when he made contact. His soft lips pressed gently against the beginning bruise on her neck. Her entire body spasmed a bit in shock, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the mirror, watching as his mouth opened against her skin. She caught his eyes in the mirror, he was watching her eager for her reaction. She didn’t dare look away she wanted to keep a little bit of defiance. A swift tongue shot out to glide along the sensitive skin, leaving a trail of saliva along her neck. 

“I never thought you would be this good”, he muttered against her skin, his eyes never leaving hers. That’s when she felt as dull pain begin in one spot on her neck. All the blood in her body rushed up to her face and she gulped in a breath of air. 

“Wait. . . wait. . . “ She whimpered out gently, she felt her body begin to melt into him. She didn’t understand what was going on. The pressure on her neck continued to increase and her head flung back. She couldn’t continue the staring contest any longer. She had never experienced anything before and she didn’t understand why her body was reacting this was. Why was she liking this. She should despise this person. She could almost feel the smile forming on his lips as he pulled away from her neck with a satisfying pop. His hand came up to push her hair out of the way, giving her a full view of the bright purple hickey that he seemed to be very proud of.

“This is just one of our many firsts” She felt her blood run cold. What else was he going to do to her, her mind immediately raced with emotion. She needed to respond she didn’t want his to get mad at her again.

“Okay..” Was that really all she could say. She couldn’t think of anything better to use as a response. Her chest was still heaving slightly and her entire body was already slightly aroused from the simple act. She was going to do her best to keep that a secret though. His arms that were wrapped around her petite frame moved to unclasp the buttons of her shirt. The first, then the second, his hands continued to the sixth and last button on her shirt. 

The fabric hung gently against her shoulders, showing off her stomach and her chest. “Why are you doing this?” She managed to choke out. Anxiety built up inside her and she felt a lump begin to form in her throat. Strong hands grasped onto her shoulders, spinning her around to face him. She prepared herself for some sort of impact, so sort of pain.

“Because I wanted you” He stated flatly. As his hand came up to brush against her cheek, she involuntarily flinched away from him. “And, I’m not going to hurt you for asking a question. As long as it is respectfully.” 

“Okay. .Can I ask you something else?” Her head was spinning from the answer he had given. He wanted her? What does that even mean? Did she want to find out? She couldn’t help but gaze up at him, almost in awe. He was so charming, but behind those crystal blue eyes lurked a danger she couldn’t even imagine.

“And what would that be?” 

“Your name? Can I know your name, please?” She tried to ask as politely as possible.

“You can call me Zac” She flashed a charming smile and she wanted to hit herself for getting flustered at the sight of it. He looked at her like he was trying to reassure an anxious girlfriend and a hand came up to gently tuck her hair behind her ear. Before she could even react, the male was leaning down towards her face. Butterflies filled her stomach and she froze. She felt like her entire body was filled with cement, she could not move.

Hot breath puffed out onto her skin and she nearly gasped. Her lips parted and she felt a shiver creep up her spine.Thats when his lips brushed softly against her chapped dry lips. It was so gentle. She didn’t understand how someone so violent could treat her with such fragility. She felt her heartbeat flutter in her chest and her breathing hitched as the pressure increased on her lips. 

She was shocked. She didn’t understand why her body was reacting this was. She was afraid of this man, she hated him. Anger flared up in her, overwhelming her body. Tears flooded out of her dark eyes. They dripped down onto her chest and leaked onto the large hand that was cupping her face. He just kissed her harder, pulling her by the small of her back so she was flush against his body.

She was mad at him she hated him, but why did she find herself enjoying this contact. She was so content with being alone before, with not having friends, with not having a family that loved her. Oh god, why was this happening to her. Anger and fear simply turned to anguish, she pulled her lips away from him as a sob involuntarily left her lips. Her hands came up to hold onto her head. He was going to hurt her for defying him. Dread filled her body and she quickly lost the ability to breathe properly. 

“Hush. . hush. . stop that” He pulled her body close to him, nestling her head against his chest. This just made her cry more. The only person that was comforting her was the one that was causing her so much pain and fear. Turmoil surged in her body, her desire for affection was fighting against her logic to fear him. None of this made sense, he was probably going to kill her. 

After a few moments of him gliding his hand against her dirty hair, she finally calmed down. Well, she stopped crying. “Now, let’s get you into the bath.” He grabbed onto the collar of her shirt and pushed it off of her shoulders then reaching down to her jeans to release the button. Dread and embarrassment invaded her mind and she suddenly began to worry about her appearance. After she had stepped out of her pants he rid her of her bra and underwear, pushing her hands out of the way when she tried to cover herself. 

He nodded his head towards the bathtub, making her feel like a child. Surely this couldn’t be bad? It was only her dignity that was being stripped away from her. She eagerly sunk her battered body into the tub, almost moaning at the way is licked at her sore muscles. 

“Does it feel good?” She had nearly forgotten that he was still in the room and her entire face filled with heat. 

“Oh! Yes. . Thank you.” She quickly replied, tucking her arms in front of her to try and inconspicuously cover her chest.

“Lean back.” He basically ordered her, his hand pushing against her chest to lower her head into the water. “Perfect.” He muttered softly, running his fingers through her hair. “Now up.” She continued to follow each of his directions. Again, as he was massaging the soap into her hair, cleaning her skin gently, she nearly forgot what he had done to her. She was nothing, She was a play thing. He was just using her. 

As he was rinsing her hair out for the last time, his hand brushed gently against her throat it was almost like he was admiring the bruises on her skin. And once again panic set in as his hand wrapped gently against her neck. 

“Are you going to kill me?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to anyone who is keeping up with this story! I'm extremely sorry for my lack of updates. I am a sophomore college student and I tend to get very busy during the semester. I will do my best to update as often as possible, but please be patient with me. Once again, thank you for taking time to read my story, even though it is so fucked up.

Water lapped gently at her cheek, threatening to cover her mouth. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears and her panic urged her to push herself above the water. But she knew that if she fought back it would surely end in water invading her lungs.

“No, not just yet.”

Cruelty lurked behind the man’s icey blue eyes, he was playing with her. He wanted her to know that he was incomplete control and any movement out of line would surely end with her six feet in the ground.

His fingers massaged the tender skin of her neck, pressing gently against the pulse that fluttered against her skin. His hand slowly moved away from her neck to continue washing out her hair.

The so called bath continued on normally. Well. . . as normal as getting bathed by your kidnapper could be. During the more intimate parts, her mind nearly shut down. She decided to pretend that it wasn’t real and managed to convince herself that it was all a dream.

A warm towel wrapped around her shoulders which her out of her own mind. A large hand rustled against her head, shaking the droplets of water out of her dark hair. Nimble fingers pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Soft lips pressing gently against her forehead.

She was screaming at herself in her head, her body trembled and she felt like she was going to throw up. The pain in her chest caused her to keel over as sobs wracked her body.

She didn’t understand it. This kindness. Just now he had treated her gently, as if she was his girlfriend. As if they were in love.

There are are nearly a million words in the English language, but no combination of those words could even begin to explain the turmoil that raged along in her mind. Her body and mind were desperate for affection even willing to accept it from the very person who set out to destroy her. Was it already happening, it this what he wanted?

Pressure and warmth broke her out of her sobs and her body was pulled down to the ground, holding her close to his chest. Of course it was him. There was only him. His face nestled against her neck, and she could almost feel the smirk that graced his beautiful lips.

“Hush, hush, Its okay,” he whispered into her ear, lips brushing against the lobe before placing a gentle kiss on his temple.

She wanted to push him off of her, scream, kick, and yell at him. But her anger just continued to come out in sobs. Lips littered kisses over the side of her face and her neck, yet he held the towel closed.

Next thing she knew, he had lifted her up and carried her into the room. He sat her gently on the bed, caressing her face gently. She kept her eyes down, glancing from side to side as she inspected the room.

The room was huge, adorned with deep greys and blues. Heavy curtains covered the windows which kept out all possible sunlight. Yet it wasn’t dark in the room. Several lamps lit up the room in a warm glow and for some reason that comforted her.

“Look at me,” his rough voice demanded. She refused, stupidly and kept her eyes on the floor.

The bitter taste of blood seeped into her mouth as the back of his hang roughly came into contact with her cheek. She barely had time to realize what happened before that same hand grabbed onto her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

“Helena, Helena, Helena,” He repeated in a mocking tone “You are to listen to me. Unless you want to end up dead.”

She swallowed hard, catching her breath for a moment. “Yes. . . I’m sorry.”

His hand pet her damp hair, his thumb brushing against the new red mark on her cheek. “Good girl.”

The male stood up to collect some clothing from a dresser that at on the other side of the room. She didn’t dare run, she knew that he would just catch her. When he got back to the bed, he pushed the towel of her shoulders and quickly covered her with a shirt that was two sizes too big for her. She felt fabric slide up her legs, and her body shuddered when she realized they were boxers. These clothes were definitely his. He knelt down next to the bed and held his hand out.

“ Right foot.” He stated firmly. She obediently lifted her foot up and he slipped a white cotton sock over her skin. “Next one.” Again, she listened.

Once both of her feet were covered, the sound of a chain sliding against the wooden floors caused her heart to thud against her chest. She could feel the cold metal through the sock as he locked it firmly around her ankle.

“See. . now since you listened so well. You can have a treat,”

Even though she knew he wasn’t going to hurt her, panic still invaded her body. Each movement he made caused fear to rush through her. Soft lips brushed gently against her knee, gliding up her thigh to where the hem of the boxers stopped.

“Please stop,” A whimper left her lips fear audible in her voice.

“Why? Would you rather me hurt you again?”

“That’s not. . . it” Part of her was suprised that he was actually letting her speak her mind.

“We’re not going that far, you haven’t quite earned that yet.” He stated as that same sadistic smirk crept onto his lips. “Just be good, Helena. We both know you can be good for me.” His hand went up to her cheek, brushing against her sore cheek to remind her what would happen.

She didn’t want to get hurt anymore than she already had been. Several blows to the head and choking episodes taught her what would happen if she physically disobeyed him. It seemed that he was lenient when it came to her speaking and even some snarky comments.

“Okay. . I’m sorry,” She replied. The smile returned on his beautiful face and that hand that was on her cheek rested on her shoulder. His black clad legs pushed him off of the floor. He was so tall he towered over her petite frame. He climbed onto the bed, both strong thighs resting against each of her hips.

He pushed her body back, his mouth leaning down immediately to the crook of her neck. He littered her skin with kisses, praising her for her obedience. His kisses moved from her neck to her cheek, then to her mouth where they hovered for a moment.

The kiss was slow and gentle, but asserted a certain dominance in the exchange. Helena couldn’t help but lean into the kiss somewhat. No one had ever treated her like this, touched her like this, and after all the crying she was desperate for some sort of comfort.

With a gentle movement, he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. His tongue slipped effortlessly into her mouth. His hand rifled through her hair, encouraging her to lean her head back. She complied and he broke off the kiss, moving down to continue his assault on her neck.

He laid gentle open mouth kisses on her skin, leaving little wet marks that glistened in the light from the lamps. Her body shuddered, heat building up deep in her belly. She wanted to keep herself from letting out any noises. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of making her moan. But of course that was all in vain.

Zac bit down gently on the curve of her neck, licking and sucking generously at the single spot. The hand that was knotted in her hair pulled her head back more, causing a gasp to finally leave her lips. She could almost feel him smiling against her neck.

Once a deep purple mark was left on her skin, he decided to move to another part of her skin that was lower, closer to her chest. And he succeeded. Soft moans left her lips and she closed her eyes tightly. She was determined to imagine that the person giving her such pleasure was not the same one that had threatened her with death. She could almost laugh at herself.

She closed her eyes, letting a gentle moan out as he bit down on the skin lower on her chest. The hand that wasn’t tangled in her hair slid under the hem of her shirt and simply rested against her hip, massaging the skin gently. The touch made her a bit uncomfortable, but it didn’t move any further than the point on her hip and she was thankful for that.

She felt light headed after all the lustful touching and kissing. Her heart was beating so hard against her chest that she thought it was going to burst out of her chest. The kisses slowed, leading back up to her mouth once again.

“See, now that wasn’t so bad,” Zac huffed out and again, that usual smirk crept onto his model-like face. It was interesting to see him like this. His cheeks were slightly pink and he seemed a little bit out of breath.

She met his gaze for a second. Those blue eyes, they were so light and filled with lust. But the deep darkness still remained. And was reminded of the position she was in. The bed shifted as he rolled off of her and the chain that kept her captive rattled against the floor.

He gently encouraged her up to the pillows on the large bed, tucking her up under the sheets. She felt like a child. These wild changes in emotion were going to drive her even more insane than she already had become.

Once under the sheets, the lights dimmed off and she finally realized just how exhausted she was. She swore that every inch of her body ached dully. Luckily, it didn’t infringe on her desire to sleep.

Again that oh so familiar feeling of panic invaded her body as the male slid under the covers next to her, pulling her body a bit closer to his. Once again the chain rattled. The panic subsided and she decided that anything was better than sleeping on the ground in that cold basement.

All she could do now was try to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sleep came easy to some people. To others it was a long, dreadful process that could drive one insane. Now, Helena was normally the second version. But whether it was the fact that she was utterly exhausted for the fact that the male holding her was acting like her own personal weighted blanket. 

Was it morning? She couldn’t exactly tell since the heavy curtains refused to let any kind of light into the room. It was completely dark in the room, yet she could still make out the shapes of everything around her. The edges of the bed, the folds of the grey duvet covering their bodies, and the strong arm that laid across her chest. It kept her captive, refusing to let her leave the bed. But to be honest she didn’t want to. It was way too comfortable and warm.

Her eyes wandered tiredly around the room searching for some kind of indication of the time. She found a clock eventually and the dark hand pointed to the five position on the clock. She assumed it was five in the morning. It was way to early to be awake and she wasn’t even going to attempt to get out of bed. So she didn’t. She curled back up, well as much as she could with the restriction of half of Zac’s weight on her. She let her eyes close once again and she dozed off into sleep.

When she woke again, she was alone. Well alone in the bed. A solid ray of light cut across the grey expanse of the room, leading to the steam that seeped out of the cracked open bathroom door. Once again, she was entrapped in the dreamy fantasy. Isn’t this what she wanted? Isn’t what she begged for? She was constantly desperate for attention. She was desperate for someone to love her. Wasn’t this what she deserved?

She turned in the bed, cuddling close to the pillow under her head. She hated to admit it, but she missed the feeling of someone holding her. The sound of the water turning off and the creak of the bathroom door brought her out of her dreamy daze. Feet hit against the floor, getting closer to her. She felt a hand on her back, trailing up her spine to tangle gently in her hair. The same hand trailed against her face to push some stray hairs behind her ear.

“Good morning, my dear,” Those words were almost music to her ears. This man was giving her what she wanted. But she would be good. She needed to be good. If she wasn’t she would probably end up in that room again. 

“Good morning.” Her voice was a whisper. It was slightly raspy and hurt, another reminder of the reality of her situation. Droplet of water dripped down from his hair onto his chest. He was built very well, but not in a bulky way. She was almost mesmerized by his beautiful skin. She eventually looked at his face. and she was hit with that smirk. She was caught staring and he liked that. She averted her eyes quickly, astounded by the pain that resonated in her skull from the sudden movement. 

“What’s wrong? Are you in pain?” His voice sounded like velvet in her ears.

“Just. . . my head hurts.” He rubbed his hand almost lovingly against her head, moving the strands around.

“Oh well, you do have a pretty decent gash right here.” It she wasn’t aware of what he was capable of, she would have thought that he was concerned for her. “You stay here. I’ll get you fixed up.”

Of course she was going to listen. She couldn’t exactly go anywhere outside of this room. Again that chain rattled against the floor as she stretched her legs a bit. It wasn’t long until she heard the bedroom door open. She had barely moved an inch and didn’t even move to look at him as he walked into the room. She only saw him when he walked into her field of view again.

Her face contorted in pain as the antiseptic stung her skin. He bandaged her battered body, treating it with the upmost care. His fingers caressed her skin like feathers. They were convincing her that this wasn’t the same person as before. Her eyes gazed off into space, not focusing on anything. She was lost in her thoughts.

She felt like she was going crazy. She was kidnapped, assaulted, and nearly killed several times. Why was she being so compliant. Why didn’t she fight? Why didn’t she scream. 

Tears welled up in her eyes as her thoughts ran wild. She didn’t want to be stuck here for the rest of her life. Held captive. She didn’t want to fear for her life every second she was in this building. This building that was also a prison. 

“Why am I here?” The words came out in a strained breath. She didn’t really think when she said them. She shouldn’t have said them. She looked up, only to see those beautiful blue eyes filled with the darkness that she dreaded. 

The hand by her head clenched a handful of her black curls. A yelp of pain left her chapped lips as the male above her yanked her head up towards his.

“As I told you before. I wanted you.” His voice was filled with annoyance. obviously something had snapped him out of his loving mood. And with that he let her go. Her head hit the pillows and she immediately looked up at him.

“I’m sorry!” She blurted out. Fear was evident on her pale face as tears stained her cheeks. “I. . I remember now. I won’t question you again.” She explained, trying to be as sincere as possible. 

“Good girl.” The same hand that had just caused her pain slid down to her cheek and his thumb caught the tears that leaked from her eyes. His hand was a bit cold, but she still leaned into the touch. She would accept the affection when she could. “ I love your tears. You’re so beautiful when you cry.”

Those words stirred an uncomfortable feeling deep in her being. She almost felt sick, like she could throw up. She had to keep this up, the obedience, at least until she had the chance to escape. She was lost in her thoughts once again and was ripped out of it when she heard a knock on the door. Her body jumped a bit at the sudden noise, but she didn’t dare make a noise.

“Ah breakfast is here.” Zac flashed her a breath-taking grin as he headed over to the bedroom door.

Only a sliver of the outside of the room was visible from her spot on the bed. She felt a deep weight in her stomach as the door closed and locked behind the male, who was now holding a tray of breakfast foods. 

Her mouth watered at the sight of the food and she finally became aware of how hungry she actually was. Zac placed the tray of food in front of her, sitting on the bed next to her. 

“Eat.” The demand was firm but almost soft in a way and his eyes didn’t move away from her. She tentatively picked up the fork, trying not to show her eagerness to finally eat.

The feeling of his eyes on her never left. Once again she felt like a child. He cleared the plates away and even went as far as to wipe gently at her face with the cloth napkin he had placed on her lap. The tray left the bed, forgotten on the coffee table in the middle of the room. 

The bed shuffled as Zac sat down next to her, “Come here, Helena.” Ice shot through her veins and she couldn’t even bring herself to stop him when he grabbed onto her upper arm. He had pulled her body atop his. Her heart hammered in her chest. Had she done something wrong? Was he mad at her? 

“I don’t think I can wait any longer.” Zac’s words stirred up fear deep inside of her. His cool hand rubbed her thigh gently. Fingers edged up her her hip, sliding under the hem of the material.

“I-i’ve never.” In a moment of boldness, she weakly grabbed at the mans wrist in an attempt to stop his movements. And they did stop for a moment. 

“You’re telling me you’re a virgin?” A grin formed on his beautiful face, but she couldn’t even admire it. It made her sick. “Perfect,” He almost purred, his hand sliding down past the fabric to grope at her ass. There was no time for her to react when he pulled her body forcibly over his knees. Her world spun and her head throbbed from the sudden movement. 

“Wait, Zac. Please!” She cried out, desperately trying to push herself up. His strong arm held her firmly over his leg. She had no strength to fight back as he pulled the boxers down and off of her. Her hands were desperate to grab at anything and she settled for the sheets. She couldn’t do anything but cry into the sheets underneath her.

“You’ve been so good, baby. Just let me make you feel good.” Zac’s fingers slid between her thighs, rubbing his index finger along her slit. A grin slid onto his face when he felt that she was already a bit wet. His finger slowly slid into her heat and he nearly moan at how tight she was. His finger began to move gently inside her, sliding in and out of her tight heat

Eventually Zac pulled his finger out, to spit on them before sliding a second finger into her. His fingers scissoed and twisted inside her, earnestly trying to get her as wet as possible. Once he deemed her properly lubricated, he flipped her over. Her back hit the bed sheets and again her head throbbed from the movement

Zac smiled at her crying face, he loved the set of mixed emotions. Fear, confusion, maybe even lust. He made quick work of his pants and underwear, his cock standing completely hard and ready. He climbed over the petite girl and she began to cry again. He looked her dead in the eyes and lined his hard member up with her wet slit. The moment her eyes opened, he thrust his cock all the way into her. He stayed still, relishing the sound of her crying out from the sudden entry.

He set off a gentle pace at first, but quickly losing his patience and began to harshly push her body into the bed. Helena’s hands came up and she desperately tried to push the man off of her, but her defenses were stopped when his hand took a strong hold on her neck. She stopped fighting, but he still left his hand against her neck so he could squeeze a bit.

Helena didn’t understand what was happening to her body, it felt good. But she didn’t want this. She told him to stop. She felt weight on her as her body was wrapped in his. His mouth was right next to her ear and she blushed at the lewd moans that left his lips. 

She felt detached. Maybe she did want this. Maybe he thought she wanted it. He just wanted to make her feel good right? She felt herself begin to cry again. This was the only person she could get comfort from right now. So she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her head leaned back as a wanton moan left her lips. 

“Look at me.” She quickly followed his demand. His hips snapped back and forth for a bit longer, and he roughly pushed his body up so he could look at her. He could feel his orgasm creeping up and he wanted to watch her face as he came inside of her. With a particularly rough thrust, he stilled and could feel his cum filling her up. He continued to thrust gently into her, once again leaning down to embrace her. He peppered kisses along her face and neck.

Helena was spent, physically and mentally. Her body was a wreck and she essentially had a war going on in her head. She let him lead her battered body up to the pillows and she collapsed next to him. She didn’t know if she could handle anymore of this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell.


End file.
